Collagen is useful in various pharmaceutical applications and as an implant material for soft tissue defects. The collagen useful for implant materials may be broadly categorized into xenograft collagen and allograft collagen. Selecting the appropriate collagen materials may present challenges as there is a need to balance strength and durability of the implant with reducing immunogenicity and promoting soft tissue ingrowth.
It may be desirable to provide an implant which promotes soft tissue ingrowth, minimizes the amount of the implant used, and is not prone to an immunogenic response.